Poppy O'Hair
|birthday = June 19 |side = Rebel |roommate = Holly O'Hair |bffas = My twin sister Holly O'Hair and Ashlynn Ella |log = }} Poppy O'Hair '''is the twin sister of '''Holly O'Hair and daughter of Rapunzel from the fairy tale of the same name. She was introduced in 2013 as an all-around character. Poppy is the younger twin and is pretty happy with this because she doesn't want to be tied down by a destiny. Soon Poppy and Holly learn that it is really Holly who is the younger twin making Poppy the oldest and the one expected to be the "next Rapunzel". However, for years the reverse was thought to be true and Poppy, while missing purpose in her life, likes the freedom of not having a destiny. In Truth or Hair, it is revealed that Poppy's name is Holly and Holly's real name is Poppy. Their birth certificates had been switched. Poppy and Holly have agreed to keep the switch a secret so they can each get what they want. Holly arranged for Poppy to attend Ever After High despite her lack of a destiny, making her a Rebel by default in the destiny conflict. Previously, Poppy studied to be a hair specialist and still has a job at the Tower Salon in the Village of Book End. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Lindsay Ames. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Leyla Rangel. Character Personality Poppy loves styling and taking care of hair and has a reputation as the best stylist in town. As described by her sister, she enjoys taking "short cuts". Even so, she is a free-thinker who is very innovative. As a unique individualist, Poppy does not take likely orders from anyone and would much rather walk to the beat of her own drum. She also has a good sense of fashion."Bog Bash" Appearance Poppy's naturally auburn hair is cut short and half is dyed purple on the right side. Poppy is into purple and pink and her accessories take that shape of hair care products, most often scissors, and braids. She also likes to include shoals or scarf's that she collects in her regular fashion. Having no status as a fairy tale princess and not being interested in it either, Poppy favours simple clothes that do not draw attention and leaves the royal-style jewellery like tiaras to Holly. Poppy has blue-cyan-green colored eyes like her sister and dark pink lips. Interests Poppy's time after school hours is invested as a hair stylist in Book End. Poppy considers hair styling an art form to her, an art which she excels at. Fairy tale Relationships Family Poppy is one of Rapunzel's daughters and also one of her sorcerer's daughters. Her twin sister, Holly O'Hair, will become the next Rapunzel because it was thought that she was born first. It is known these days within the O'Hair household that Poppy is actually the older twin, but since no one else knows and the twins are happy with their respective paths, the truth is kept secret. Nona is the twins' nanny. Friends The O'Hair twins share a close bond with each other. Aside from Holly, Poppy is also close with Ashlynn, who she hangs out with after-hours with their jobs in Book End. In Truth or Hair, she has been seen talking with Sparrow Hood and he is probably considered to be one of her friends. Pet She has a squirrel monkey named Barber who is often as energetic and creative as her. Romance Sparrow Hood has caught Poppy's eye, but she wishes he'd be less arrogant by stopping singing songs about "how great he thinks he is" as Poppy quotes. But in Truth or Hair, she said she doesn't have a crush on him. Timeline * February 07, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Poppy O'Hair. * Early July, 2013: Poppy O'Hair makes her diary debut in Apple's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * October 08, 2013: Poppy O'Hair makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * February 04, 2014: Poppy O'Hair makes her cartoon debut in "True Hearts Day Part 2". * April 17, 2014: A photo of Poppy O'Hair's doll is available in the Mattel Catalogue. The link between her name and appearance is officially confirmed. * Mid May, 2014: Poppy O'Hair's profile art is revealed on the back of 'Signature - Royals' Dexter Charming's box. * Late May, 2014: Poppy O'Hair's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * May 27, 2014: Poppy O'Hair's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Notes * Poppy is left-handed while Holly is right-handed as they are mirror image twins. * Poppy's birthday, of course like her twin sister, is June 19th, and her Zodiac Sign is Gemini, the sign of the twins. Gallery Profile art- Poppy O'Hair II.jpg Through the Woods Poppy O'Hair.jpg Profile art - Fairest On Ice Poppy.jpg Profile art - DG Poppy O'Hair.jpg Book art - Poppy.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Poppy.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Siblings Category:Students